


Finding the Real Enemy

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 23 TV Show of choice





	Finding the Real Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I've based this prompt from one of my favorite TV show's Scandal. I love the intricacies and how things are tied in from one episode to the next. I just hope I did the show some justice in writing this. It was quite fun and different from my usual attempts.

“Mr. President, what are your orders?”

  
Minutes passed and no response.

“Mr. President….”

“Mr. President, sir, we need a course of action.”

  
A heavy sigh escaped from his lips, “Can you delay the media? Is there anyway to stall for more time?”

“I’m sorry Mr. President, we’ve stalled for too long. We need to know how to handle the uh…the situation sir.”

  
Another sigh, this one filled with sadness and resignation, “Set up a press conference for 1800 hours. I’m heading down to watch the interrogation. Have Mr. Shirogane, Ms. Holt, and Ms. Altea meet me there in ten minutes. And thank you Mr. Garret. You’ve been most helpful.”

  
“Yes, Mr. President.”

Lance watched as the newest PR associate left the oval office. Once he was alone he slumped into the chair behind the desk and rubbed at his temples. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. There just had to be some other piece of the puzzle that he was missing. There was no way that Keith was involved in this mess.  Lance stood up and headed to the small serving tray and poured a finger of dark whiskey and slammed it back. As the warmth of the alcohol traveled through his system and settled his nerves he took a deep grounding breath and headed to where the ‘situation’ was being detained. That situation was Keith, and he was being held on conspiracy counts against the White House, against the President, and for dealing with the Galra network that had been caught on numerous occasions of giving information to the Russians.

As Lance walked from his office he was joined by Ms. Holt and Ms. Altea. “Ms. Holt, I need you to find any movement from Kogane’s personal phone, computer, smart watch, whatever and determine if he’s being set up as he claims. Ms. Altea, I need to know if your ‘eyes’ have noticed any suspicious activity in or around Kogane’s apartment. When Mr. Shirogane arrives I want all surveillance footage collected for the past three months, from the time this claim was made until now. I also need any and all new information we have on the Galra movements and what their plans are.”

  
Both Ms. Holt and Ms. Altea responded immediately, “Yes Mr. President.”

  
Just as Lance made the last corner they were joined by Mr. Shirogane. His voice was low so as not to be overheard by anyone other than present company, “Mr. President, I’ve been asked by the ‘Rolo’ activists to give this to you. It may have certain information that you’ve been looking for.”

  
Lance looked at the small flash drive in Mr. Shirogane’s hand. He nodded and passed the drive to Ms. Holt, “Look into this and let me know what you find.”

  
Ms. Holt grabbed the drive and plugged it in on a small handheld tablet and began typing as she walked, “Sir, my brother is sending the data logs you requested. There are no suspicious movements on Mr. Kogane’s part but it does seem as if his equipment may have been hacked. We are looking to determine where the breach occurred.”

Lance nodded, “Thank you Ms. Holt. Carry on and let me know any updates as they become readily available.”

The small group finally reached the detainment cell and before Lance could open the door Mr. Shirogane placed a hand on Lance’s arm, “Mr. President may I speak freely?”

Lance nodded, “You may.”

Mr. Shirogane gave a curt nod, “Whatever you’ve been told up until this point I want to say that I believe Keith is innocent. I’ve known him for a very long time, a lot longer than you have and I don’t believe he is capable of what he’s been charged with. He’s had a history of bad judgment calls and many mistakes but I do believe he cares for you and would never hurt you like this.”

  
Lance narrowed his eyes and his voice took on a bit of hard edge, “Thank you for your assessment Mr. Shirogane, I will keep your words in mind.”

The door opened and Lance took in the scene before him, Ms. Holt and Ms. Altea were next to him, Mr. Shirogane was left outside the room. Keith was sitting at a table, his hands cuffed in front of him and his face was bloodied and scratched, a bruise forming under his right eye and a large scratch on from cheek to neck which would probably leave a nasty scar. He held in his gasp and kept a straight face, giving nothing away. In front of Keith were two detectives asking question after question. “I already told you I didn’t have anything to do with this. I was in my apartment. I don’t know these people.”

Lance let his eyes dart back and forth from Keith to the detectives, Ms. Holt next to him steady tapping at her tablet. Lance crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his arms. Anyone looking would have never noticed the movement as anything other than a nervous tick or a contemplative act but just a few seconds later Keith’s fingers were tapping against each other in response.

Keith was being watched.

Lance gave the impression of listening to the interrogation but tapped again with his fingers and made a few other circular movements.

Another tap from Keith. He was bugged, somehow.

Lance glanced down at the handheld in Ms. Holt’s hand, she was relaying the conversation between Keith and Lance to Ms. Altea and she was using that information to her advantage. Even as Lance looked away from Keith he continued to tap signals to Keith.

There was a repeating of three specific letters and a name; BOM and agent Krolia.

Neither of those rang a bell but must have triggered something in Ms. Holt because she typed out a final message to Ms. Altea, placed her tablet away and gave a tilt of the head to Lance, “Mr. President I’m done here. There is nothing left to determine.”

Lance knew there was a hidden meaning in there so he stayed put. “Thank you Ms. Holt I will meet up with you before the press conference.”

  
Not even two minutes after Ms. Holt left the room, Ms. Altea slipped behind the two detectives and knocked on out with a forceful blow to the head. Before the other could retaliate she pulled out a small taser and dropped him as well. She looked at Lance, “We have less than ten minutes before someone figures out Katie blocked the feed for this room and no one is watching from the two-way window.”

  
Lance nodded and leaned over the table and looked at Keith, “Where’s the bug? Where is it planted?”

Keith tilted his head, “In my neck. It has a transmitter, they can hear everything I’m saying even now.”

  
Lance looked at Ms. Altea, “Allura, can you get it?”

“Yes, but it will be painful.”

  
Lance looked to Keith and grabbed his hands still cuffed, “Try not to make too much noise.”

Allura pulled out a small knife-like device and watched as Keith pointed out where the small device was located in his neck. Lance gave his hands a squeeze and watched as Keith bit his lips to keep from screaming out when Allura finally dug out the bugging device.  Just as she finished, Katie walked back in the room, “Mr. President, we’ve looked into your requests and we have some pertinent information that just came to light that you might be interested in.”

  
Lance let the corner of his mouth lift just a bit at the small wink Katie gave him, “Thank you Ms. Holt.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**Press Conference: 18:00**

Lance stood behind the podium in front of the press. He waited for the nod from his PR aide Mr. Garrett. At his nod he began his speech.

“It has come to the attention of the White House that one of the members of Pentagon was accused of passing information to the network of Galra spies and in turn to Russia. However, over the course of a three month long investigation it has been determined that this was an intricate plot by a terrorist faction known solely by the tag name ‘Diabazaal’. It was started by the terrorist Zarkon and later taken over by his son Lotor. Somehow, this faction was able to infiltrate the Pentagon and kidnap one of our own. However, through our investigation we had several leads and were able to locate both Zarkon and Lotor.”

A TV monitor behind Lance showed a news reel of Zarkon and Lotor both being led away in cuffs. There was a split screen that showed Keith being released as well.

“As you can see, Mr. Kogane is being released and all charges are being dropped. We have enough evidence to prove his innocence and also to put away Zarkon and Lotor for life. We were given outside information that helped with our investigation. I am thankful that this can now be put to rest and the real culprits are now behind bars.”

At the end of Lance’s speech several hands went up.

“Mr. President,  we were told the information came from a rebel group known as ‘The Rolo Activists’. Is this true?”

“I have not been told about any rebel group. As soon as the information becomes available we will let you know.”

“Mr. President…”  
“Mr. President…”

“Mr. President, is it true that you fought hard for Mr. Kogane’s freedom because the two of you are involved?”

“Mr. President, how will this affect the US and Russia’s tentative relationship?”

“We hope to continue to work with Russia and it is sad that they were involved in this betrayal. I have several meetings with the Russian Prime Minister to determine the best course of action in going forward and eliminating any further issues like this in the future.”

“Mr. President, what are your plans in dealing with Zarkon and Lotor?”

Lance adjusted his tie and gave a sad smile, “It’s never an easy decision when dealing with threats against our great nation. It pains me to have to say this and I’ve never felt that violence or death is the answer, but I feel that with the evidence piled against them, death is the only option. Thank you for your time and patience tonight.”

Without looking back Lance left the room.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Lance pulled off his jacket and tie as he slipped into his room. His shoulders slumped as he unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over his face. He turned as a hand ran down his back. He smiled at the mess of black hair and the sleepy eyes looking up at him. “How are you feeling?”

Keith gave a sleepy shrug, “Sore. A bit achy.”

  
Lance pushed a lock of hair from Keith’s forehead and traced his thumb under Keith’s bruised eye, “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, “Don’t be sorry. There was nothing you could have done.”

Lance turned back, his elbows rested on his knees and he hung his head, “I’m the President of the United States of America and I can’t even keep the one person I love more than anything in this world safe.”

Keith shuffled and sat up next to Lance, “Hey, I’m ok.”

Lance gripped his head and his voice broke, “I was going to have to sentence you to death if we didn’t get that break-through. I could have lost you today.”

  
Keith sighed and grabbed Lance’s hands pulling them away from his hair, “But you didn’t lose me. I’m here. I’m ok, you figured it out.”

  
Lance looked up at Keith. He let out a shaky sob and pulled Keith into his arms tucking Keith’s head under his chin and held him, “Yea, you’re here.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So much love from everyone! Thanks again for all the kind reviews and kudos! My heart is full of love for each and everyone of you!


End file.
